


That butler, a nightmare

by novembermond



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kittens, M/M, Nightmares, Warning: Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell gets his promised day with Sebastian; Sebastian gets a kitten (anime continuity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That butler, a nightmare

„Nooooooooooooooo!“ Sebastian clutched the leg of his master and held on for dear life, while Grell pulled on Sebastian’s legs. With a disgusted look Ciel tried to shake his butler off like an annoying insect. Of course if Sebastian didn’t want to be shaken off, he wasn’t, so the three kept on their tug war. This resulted in Grell dragging Sebastian and in addition Ciel through half the house.

“Come on! A promise is a promise!” he pouted.

“I only promised you a kiss!” Sebastian cried.

“With tongue!” The Shinigami added. He started to caress Sebastian’s ankles. The butler couldn’t suppress a shudder.

“Alright, alright, with tongue. Now let my legs go so we can get this over with.” Grell actually complied, so Sebastian got up, dusted his clothes off and prepared for the inevitable – a kiss with the Shinigami, ew ew ew. And this was the very second his young master, still sitting on the floor, decided to speak up: “In fact, he’s right. I did promise him a whole day.”

“You what?!?”

Ciel got up as well, giving Sebastian an amused look from his one blue eye. “And what kind of Earl would I be if I didn’t keep my promises?”

That god damned brat of a human! Why did Sebastian bother with the contract again?

“One day, do to him whatever you want. He’s back by sundown!” Ciel ordered, turned around, and went back to his study.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Grell grabbed Sebastian’s arm and dragged him off the property.

One day of unspeakable horrors later, Sebastian returned to the Manor and served Ciel dinner. This time though he didn’t bother making a new one and simply served the blackened mess Bard had created with his flame thrower enthusiasm. He also put less tea leaves in the pot than usually and insisted there be no dessert, as it was bad for Ciel’s teeth. At this, Ciel, who had ignored Sebastian’s sulking so far and acted like nothing was wrong, threw his spoon down.

“Ah, well. It was silly of me to think I should cheer you up after dinner with a present, because you are obviously too childish to care for it! Maylene! Throw it in the trash!”

Was immortal Sebastian being scolded by a thirteen year old? Had hell frozen over?

“But Sir!” Maylene’s voice rang. “It meows!” She was holding a black box with a black ribbon and holes in it.

“Throw it away!” Ciel shouted.

“Well.” Sebastian said. “Maybe a little lemon parfait won’t be too bad for your teeth?”

“Maylene! Bring it back!”

“Yes, Sir.” Maylene put the box on the table.

“Go on.” Ciel said to Sebastian. “Open it.”

With shaking hands Sebastian opened the box. It contained a little grey kitten, peering up at him with curious blue eyes. Sebastian took it out and cradled it to his chest. His very own kitten! Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent, stroking the soft fur with one hand, holding the little body with the other…

… Sebastian woke up with a start. The little body he was holding to his chest was Ciel’s, the soft fur under his fingers was Ciel’s hair, and the scent came from the freshly washed body of his master. What a nightmare! As if he’d ever let his prey one up him like this. Ciel whimpered in his sleep, explaining where the meowing kitten in Sebastian’s dream had come from.

“Looks like I don’t need a kitten, cause I’ve already got a spoiled, bad tempered one all to myself.” he breathed into the sleeping Ciel’s ear. “Hm?” Sebastian gave a tug to Ciel’s hair, who whimpered some more, then Sebastian got up from the bed. Ciel looked so much smaller alone in his big bed. Well, it was time to prepare for the day and shake off the crazy nightmare. As if his Master would ever sell him out to Grell Sutcliffe…

 


End file.
